townshipfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Grange
'Information Grange' La grange est l'endroit où tous les biens sont stockés, y compris les cultures, les produits d'origine animale, les produits d'usine, les matériaux de construction et d'expansion et les lingots. Vous pouvez afficher la valeur des marchandises et les vendre à partir de la grange. Toutes les informations sur les produits peuvent être trouvées sur la page Produits. L'apparence des granges changera à mesure que vous gagnerez plus de stockage lors des mises à niveau. 'Conseils de stockage' Voici quelques conseils pour économiser de l'espace dans votre grange jusqu'à la prochaine mise à niveau: *Laissez les produits des animaux dans les bâtiments agricoles. **Exemple: Avoir ses cochons avec le bacon déjà prêt. * Laissez les produits des animaux dans les Bâtiments Agricoles. **Example: Have pigs ready with bacon to use right away, rather than having it sit in your barn. * Laissez les produits des Usines sur les étagères. **Chaque usine peut avoir jusqu'à 8 étagères lors de la Mise à Niveau que vous pouvez utiliser pour le stockage. **Vous pouvez produire des marchandises et les laisser sur les étagères jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à les utiliser. * Gardez environ 6 produits de chaque dans votre grange, sauf les cultures. * Les matériaux de construction prennent beaucoup de place car les trains 'en ramène fréquemment. 'Utilisation des champs en tant que stockage Avec suffisamment de champs, vous pouvez laisser vos cultures dans les champs pour économiser de l'espace à la grange. Voici quelques exemples de quantités générales de cultures que vous pouvez laisser dans vos champs pour économiser l'espace de stockage: *50 et+ Champs: 10 soies, caoutchoucs et cacaotiers, pommes de terre et pins. *40 et+ Champs: 10 Jasmin, Roses, Tomates et Fraises sur les champs en tout temps. *25 et+ Champs: Le reste de vos champs peut être un mélange de cultures qui augmentent plus rapidement lorsque vous êtes en ligne. **Exemple: 10 blé, 5-10 maïs et 5 à 10 carottes. *La canne à sucre et le coton sont prêts à se développer pour les commandes d'avions, mais le marché a généralement beaucoup. *Dans la nuit il est préférable de vendre des champs de culture à croissance rapide et des poivrons, des plantes de café et / ou du riz. **De cette façon, il y a moins de chance de rester coincé en attendant des cultures de plus en plus nombreuses pour une commande. Si vous n'avez pas autant de champs ou que vous n'avez pas débloqué certaines cultures, vous pouvez trouver un équilibre en gardant les champs avec environ 70 à 80% de cultures à croissance lente et 20 à 30% de cultures à croissance rapide. 'Utilisation du Marché en tant que stockage' Acheter des produits au Marché (faire un ancre sur la page Marché Marché> Les Caisses du Marché) ou embaucher Marchand sont les meilleurs moyens de dépenser Tcash. Les caisses de marché atteignent un coût fixe de 20 Tcash chacune, mais n'ont aucune limite de nombre, vous pouvez en acheter autant que vous le souhaitez.. Avec assez de caisses au marché, c'est presque comme avoir une deuxième grange. Par exemple: avec 200 boîtes au Marché, vous pouvez acheter 200 biens aléatoires toutes les 6 heures lorsque le marché se rafraîchit. Il peut y avoir des doublons, mais cela vaut vraiment la peine et vous fera économiser beaucoup de temps de production et produits.. 'Outils de la Grange' La grange utilise marteaux, Clous et de la Peinture pour améliorer et gagner plus de stockage. Comment obtenir les outils de la Grange : # Remplir les commandes de train. Le train ramène 3 à 5 matériaux / outils aléatoires. # Remplir les commandes d'avion. Un avion complètement chargé récompense un coffre qui peut contenir un outil. # Vendre des produits depuis les Bâtiments du Zoo à Zoo Buildings. Les boîtes à cadeaux gagnées lors de la vente de produits peuvent contenir un outil. #Jouer au Palais de la Chance. Les coffres peuvent contenir des outils. #Récompenses du Marché événementiel. En y participant vous pouvez recevoir des outils en récompense. #Régate. Les récompenses des bouées obtenues peuvent contenir des outils pour la grange. #Coffres des l'îles. Le coffre quotidien, peut contenir des outils. Mais aussi lorsque vous envoyer vos bateaux avec un lingot. #Les ventes spéciales et les caisses du Marché. Les achats dans l'application ou les boîtes de marché spéciales de la Ville, y compris les outils. #Récompenses consécutives de connexion. Les récompenses pour l'ouverture de session X nombre de jours peuvent récompenser les outils. 'Mises à niveau de la Grange ' La grange peut être mise à niveau indépendamment de votre niveau tant que vous avez suffisamment d'outils nécessaires pour améliorer sa capacité. Catégorie:Bâtiments